ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Manon
also known as Mennonites, are a race of aliens that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. They appeared in episode 37. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 56 m *Weight: 90 kg ~ 47,000 t *Origin: Planet Manon of the Riskaut Nebula History Ultraman Tiga One month ago, a strange saucer was detected and GUTS had been searching for it since. Tired of searching and that no monsters or aliens had been sighted over a month, General Sawai decided to give them a day off during the spring season. With Daigo and a TPC Staff Officer Nikaido left to manage the Dive Hangar base, the rest of the GUTS members enjoyed their break, while being watched by two mysterious women in kimonos, one a girl and another her maid. As Yazumi and Munakata tried to contact the base, suddenly the signal was interrupted and the same thing also happened when Daigo and Nikaido tried to contact them. The Staff Officer figured that there's a nearby communication jammer. Similarly, the jamming wave matched the missing saucer that GUTS detected a month prior. Back at GUTS' picnic spot, the similar girl felt sick as Iruma volunteered herself to help her. However, once she dragged the little girl away while accompanied by her maid, they turn the tables and revealed themselves as Alien Manon and kidnapped the Commander. Meanwhile, Rena realised that the two women's picnic spot had vanished followed by Daigo appeared with his GUTS Wing 1 to report about his discovery. Iruma awoke but found herself in captive as the aliens revealed that they were a race of aliens who were looking to migrate to a different planet as their old home was dying from desertification. The found their new home in the form of Earth, they planned an invasion of the planet by first seizing the Captain Iruma of GUTS, whom was standing in the way of their operation. They torture Iruma in their ship, in an effort to coerce her into revealing GUTS's weaknesses. Before Iruma could reveal anything, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga (after his ship was shot down by the Manons' ship) and managed to board the Manon ship, fighting off the aliens and rescuing Captain Iruma as the ship was set to explode. Despite Tiga's efforts however, one of the Alien Manon survived the ship's explosion and grew to massive proportions to stop Tiga herself. Ultraman Tiga and Alien Manon's battle was long and graceful, matching the very ground they fought on as it was surrounded by cherry blossoms. But in the end Tiga prevailed by firing his Zepellion Ray at Alien Manon, destroying her. Daigo was later allowed to join with rest of the GUTS members for their spring picnic. Trivia *Actors/actresses: **Girl: Hitomi Miwa **Maid: Chisako Hara *Suit actors: **Girl: Masanori Tomita **Maid: Shuichi Sumi *Alien Manon's motif is based on the appearance of a Kabuki actor/player, their faces even resemble well known type of Kabuki masks. *Suit designer: Senkatsu Iketani *A Manon alien was part of a scheme for Zogu to seduce Alien Empera via perfume in one of the stageshows. Ultraman Dyna Alien Manon was mentioned as a member of Moravia's Phantom Monster Army. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: Alien Manon possessed a twin saucer which enable them to fire energy blasts, releasing radio wave-blocking signals and self destruct. *Human Disguise: Alien Manon can disguise themselves as humans to blend in with society. * : Alien Manon possessed an energy rod which is similar to the Lightsabers from Star Wars movies. The rod enables them in direct combats, unleashing electric shocks for torture and fireballs. *Size Change: Alien Manon can increase their own size to gigantic proportions if necessary. *Fireballs: Alien Manon can shoot fireballs from their hands. *Kabuki stage battlefield: Alien Manon can teleport themselves and their opponent into a Kabuki stage where it became another battlefield location. bandicam 2017-02-19 11-55-54-777.jpg|Saucer Alien Manon girl.png|Human Disguise (Girl) Alien Manon Maid.jpg|Human Disguise (Maid) Alien Manon Energy Rod.gif|Lazer Bō Alien Manon Size Change.jpg|Size Change Bandicam 2017-02-19 12-01-35-768-0.jpg|Fireballs Ultraman Tiga Kabuki stage battlefield.jpg|Kabuki stage battlefield Gallery bandicam 2017-02-19 11-50-58-123.jpg|Alien Manons revealing their true forms to Iruma bandicam 2017-02-19 11-51-06-969.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-52-48-926.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-52-49-166.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-54-56-261.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-55-07-893.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-56-32-314.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-57-01-198.jpg|Alien Manon's ship self destructs bandicam 2017-02-19 11-57-26-723.jpg|Giant Alien Manon bandicam 2017-02-19 11-57-31-803.jpg n120215_1_05s.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-57-57-868.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-58-27-547.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-58-31-211.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-58-54-803.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-58-58-606.jpg Tiga vs Alien Manon.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-59-06-310.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-59-32-010.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-59-40-511.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 11-59-41-860.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 12-00-36-991.jpg bandicam 2017-02-19 12-01-02-215.jpg Screenshot_(1441).png manon.gif Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Phantom Monster Army Members